roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Haywood
James Ryan Haywood is a Rooster Teeth staff member, originally growing up in Georgia. As a member of the staff, he is in charge of managing the Rooster Teeth website and their Game Fails Channel on YouTube. He was also the technical director for Red vs. Blue Season 10. Personal Life Ryan was born in Georgia. Appearances He has made appearances in an episode of RT Life, and has made several appearances in Let's Play episodes with Achievement Hunter. Let's Play Minecraft *He regularly appears in episodes of Let's Play Minecraft. *He has won the Tower of Pimps eight times as of episode 79. He is currently on the biggest tower win streak of 4 in a row. His last victory has tied him with Ray and Jack for most tower wins. *Geoff Ramsey has said that they would construct a house for him in Achievement City. He currently lives in Kung Fu House. *Ryan is known for naming animals "Edgar." **He only had two animals not named Edgar. His first pig was named Bacon Bits. The pig currently living in his house is named Prince Oinkens the First. *Edgar was named such in Level 30 Enchant Part 1 when a cow in Ryan's house was briefly mentioned by Geoff. * Ryan had a pet cow in his house named Edgar. It was freed by Michael and unknowingly slaughtered by Geoff for leather. This cow may or may not have been Edgar. As stated by Ryan, "Edgar is the one in the hole." Ryan now has Edgar back in his hole, in Kung Fu House. *In Episode 65, Gavin murdered the Edgar in the hole and replaced it with a Mooshroom *Ryan also has an emergency chicken named Edgar 3. Image Gallery Ryan_vs.png|Ryan's Versus title card Ryan.jpg|Ryan's company headshot|link=http://mr-haywood.tumblr.com/post/52953298142 Steve-Scottish.png|Ryan Haywood's Minecraft Skin - "Scottish Steve." Ryan_Get_Back_Snowflake.png|Ryan during an episode of Achievement Hunter "GO" A young Ryan's model photo.jpeg|One of Ryan's model photos madking.png|The Mad King as seen in X-Ray and Vav. ryan-rtaa.png|Ryan's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Trivia *Ryan is known by his middle name, as opposed to his first name: James. He stated that his parents always used his middle name rather than his first, and he continued to do so. *He created a Twitter account (@RyanTheTwit) when the 2013 Extra Life donation amount for Rooster Teeth reached $90k. Within 15 days Ryan had reached 50,399 followers and had 10,000 followers within the first 30 seconds. *Before Rooster Teeth, Ryan worked as a professional model, as stated in Let's Play - 7 Days to Die Part 3. These photos were released during the Extra Life stream once $200,000 had been rased. Achievement Hunter *He is actually the third Achievement Hunter to be hired, but served behind the scenes managing the Game Fails Channel. *He is the first Achievement Hunter to become the Minecraft King more than once. *The first video Ryan is mentioned in is "The Tour of NYC, through video games" uploaded in 2011, Geoff mentions that the video was made by "our behind-the-scenes guy Ryan" *He once placed a buzzing machine inside of Gavin's desk just to annoy Gavin. At first the machine went off every 90 seconds, then it malfunctioned, and started buzzing every 20 seconds. *His team names are: **The R & R Connection with Ray Narvaez Jr. **Team Magnum Dong with Geoff Ramsey **Team Same Voice with Jack Pattillo **Team Love and Stuff with Gavin Free **Team Crazy Mad with Michael Jones *He is the one who runs any Let's Play which resides on the PC and often the one who's game of choice in Versus is a PC game. Coincidentally, Ryan has the most computer issues out of anyone in the office *He sounds similar to Jack Pattillo, often confusing viewers as to who's talking. *Ryan is a member of the Achievement Hunter Team on The Gauntlet. He often states his belief that Gavin is the weakest member on the team. *Ryan openly admitted that he occasionally watches the Let's Plays and is unable to tell his and Jack's voice apart. *In Versus Episode 52, Ryan is referred to by his real name James. *As of Things to Do In GTA V: Achievement Knievel, Ryan is often mentioned as being still in the air. This resulted from the Things to Do, where his car went airborne after colliding with Jack, who had been flying an incoming jet, and Ryan remarked he was still in the air (which became one of his most famous lines) while Jack (and for some bizarre reason, Ray) were killed by explosions resulting from the collision (Jack's jet blew up on him and causing the buses Ryan and Team Lads were jumping to explode in a wave, somehow killing Ray in the vehicle in front) *Ryan often has great success when competing against Michael. In Minecraft and GTA Ryan frequently bests Michael in fights which often leads to Michael complaining. Also Ryan has never lost to Michael in VS and currently has a 6 victories over him. Until Versus Episode 96, were Michael challenged Ryan to Angry Birds: GO!, were Michael scored his first victory against Ryan until the victory was reversed as it was later revealed that per the game rules Ryan was the one who won. *Ryan is a huge Dragon Ball Z fan and attempted to use Dragon Ball Z Budokai HD remake to win a episode of GO! but was unsuccessful. Games *Ryan is second highest in terms of Grand Theft Auto Online rank, at 119 as of the most recent video. As a result he is the highest-ranked member of Team Gents, with a twenty-plus rank advantage over the next member. * Up to the latest heist in the GTA Heists series, Ryan is the only Achievement Hunter who has not remained alive until the end in a single heist. *As seen in Let's Play Halo 4, he appears to be proficient in precision and long-range weapons. His level of talent is at a level to challenge, often considered the best long range shooter because of his considerable skill in many video game genres, for the first place position, although not as good as Ray Narvaez Jr. *He is a fan of old-school games. *He is regarded as the PC Gaming Expert of Achievement Hunter. References Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Animator Category:Male Staff Category:Voice Actor Category:RWBY Category:December Birthday Category:X-Ray and Vav Crew Category:Free Play Category:Streamers